The Name is Jake
by mckono4ever
Summary: Danny is dead. Or is he? The team try to find out if a mysterious man is Danny or just a guy who looks like him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: uhhhhhh. Don't ask me where this came from. It will be multichapter. Also sorry about The Dating Game! I'll update soon I promise! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0. But I sure love playing with the characters. **

It happened so fast. One minute Danny was standing there rolling his eyes at what Steve had just told him. The next second a gunshot went off and Danny was on the ground. Steve dropped to the ground next to him. Kono was calling 911. Chin was trying to find where the shot had come from. Paramedics were only a minute out. They were there quickly. They had Danny in the ambulance before anyone could blink. Steve tried to get into the ambulance behind him but the EMT told him they needed the space. Kono drove him to the hospital instead. By the time they got there he was gone. The bullet had gotten too close to his heart. He was dead. Detective Daniel Williams was dead. Steve broke down in tears. Kono sobbed. Chin tried to hold himself together but he too started crying. Suddenly Steve turned and punched the ambulance because it was the closest thing to him.

"Dammit Danny! Why? Why? Oh my god. _HE'S GONE_!" Steve yelled as he pummeled the ambulance. Chin came and subdued him and got him to calm down. Once he was calmed down Kono came over.

"Oh my god. Danny's _dead_," she said simply. She sobbed and started hyperventilating. Steve choked on a sob again. What would their team do without Danny?

* * *

_Four days later..._

Steve tried to maintain a professional stance at the funeral. He really did. But when they started to lower Danny's casket into the ground reality hit him again. Danny was in there. Danny hated small spaces. He always had. Danny was gone from him forever. He wasn't coming back. At that moment his heart tore in two for his partner and he started sobbing all over again. Kono stood next to him. He heard her crying too. Chin tried to comfort her, but his own tears were very visible.

Three days later HPD called him. They said they had found Danny's murderer. Dead. He had been after Steve. And he killed Danny to get to Steve. He owed a guy a debt. The guy's hired thugs got to him first. Steve felt his blood freeze with anger. Danny was dead because of him. Want to know how to break Steve McGarrett? Kill his partner. You risk his wrath if he catches you. But it definitely broke him. For sure.

* * *

_Three months later..._

Kono was surfing. She had gone to her favorite beach this morning. She had brought Danny here often when teaching him how to surf. She caught a wave and rode it in. That's when she saw him. A short guy with a hair cut just like Steve's. his hair was about the same color too. The man had piercing blue eyes. He had a thick strong body. He was clean shaven and smiling. When he turned to look at her, her breath caught in her throat. She knew those eyes. She knew them like she knew her own face. The man came up to her and introduced himself.

"Couldn't help but notice you staring at me. My name is Jake Daniels," he smiled.

"Kono Kalakaua. Nice to meet you," she ignored the nagging suspicion that this could be who she thought it was.

"I assume you're a native here?" he asked her.

"Yeah, you?" she asked.

"I'm from New Jersey," he told her with a smile. She almost choked.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said.

"Let's hit the waves!" he smiled and they ran out into the surf. When she finally came in an hour later Jack Daniels was nowhere to be seen. She must have been imagining things. Right?

_The same day..._

Steve McGarrett sat at a bar. It had been him and Danny's favorite place to hang out. He sat and sipped a beer. Someone walked in and Steve turned to look at the guy. He had the same build of Danny. His hair was styled like Steve, himself. The man looked around. When his eyes locked with Steve's, Steve had some trouble breathing. He had the same blue eyes. The guy made his way over to him.

"Hey. My name is Jake Daniels. Is everyone in this town going to stare at me like this? You're the second today," the man introduced himself. Steve couldn't help but notice that he talked like Danny too. And he talked with his hands.

"No. You just remind me of someone that I knew a while back. My name is Steve McGarrett," Steve said.

"Nice to meet you. Mind if I take a seat?" he asked. Steve motioned for him to sit down. The two men sat and drank beer. They didn't do much talking. A half hour when Steve came to the bathroom he came back and found that Jake Daniels was gone. He wasn't really who he seemed like. Right?

_Later that day..._

Chin Ho Kelly sat at the open luau that night on the beach. He smiled remembering how he used to bring the team. They had so much fun. A guy came up to him. Chin couldn't see him that well with the bonfire shining behind him.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked. Chin shook his head. He was shocked at the voice. It sounded just like Danny's. When the man sat down Chin glanced over at him. He had the same build and same eyes as Danny's too. His hair was styled like Steve's.

"My name is Jake Daniels," the man introduced himself.

"Chin Ho Kelly," Chin said.

"Nice to meet you. I love this island. Although I'm not sure about the pineapple," Jake laughed. Chin laughed to cover how surprised he was. All he could think was that the man could have been Danny's twin if he changed his hair. An hour later Jake left. Chin was still thinking the same thing. What if...? No. It couldn't be him. Right?

The next morning at work all three team members were surprised to find that they had met the same guy. And all three were surprised to find they had all thought the same thing. They needed to do a little background on Jake Daniels. What if he really was Danny? Just what if?

**A/N: so? What do ya think? I'm not really sure why I actually published this. That wasn't my intent when I began but that's what happened!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites! Next chapter! Also JAJ101 brought to my attention that I didn't clarify that Jakes hair is brown like Steve's too! Sorry if that confused some people!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jake. And the plot:) which is thickening fast!**

"Kono what did you find on Jake Daniels?" Steve asked her. They had decided to try to figure out if he was Danny.

"Nothing. There is a fake background. Someone tried to cover up their tracks but didn't do a very good job of it. Jake Daniels didn't exist until about 2 months ago when he bought a ticket from Newark, New Jersey to Honolulu, Hawaii," Kono informed him and Chin.

"Okay so he could be Danny," Steve said.

"It would make sense," Chin agreed.

"Well there's one way to find out for sure. Find him and ask him," Kono declared. The two men nodded and she turned back to the computer trying to find his location. About two minutes later she looks up a little surprised.

"He's not anywhere. He's not checked into any hotels. Not renting any apartments. Not spending any money. Not living in any houses. No boats. Nothing," she said stumped.

"That's weird," Steve said trying to think.

"Wait a minute!" Kono said. She turned back to the computer. A few seconds later she turned around victoriously grinning. "There's no Jake Daniels. But the Navy reserved a room in the Hilton," she said. Steve caught on. Chin wasn't far behind.

"If they're protecting Danny then they would hide him. Because the guy who was after me was back because I destroyed his home when I was a SEAL. So he's back for revenge. Which means this could be it," Steve grinned. All of the pieces were falling together. This was great.

* * *

At the Hilton they went to the room the Navy rented. Steve knocked. No answer. He knocked again, louder this time. Nothing. Finally he kicked the door open. He burst into the room. Kono followed him in with a sigh.

"What?" he asked. He couldn't help but think it was something Danny would do if he was here.

"The door _was_ unlocked boss," she told him. Steve blushed.

"Oops," he said. They searched the hotel room. It doesn't look like anybody has been living there. Not at all.

"Maybe this was a set up," Chin said finally with a sigh. They hadn't even found a fingerprint.

"Yeah. I guess we'll have to locate Jake Daniels another way," Kono said. The three walked out.

The watching Navy personnel turned to each other. They had been watching the every move of 5-0 by a microscopic camera.

"We've got to keep them away from the truth," one officer said.

"Yeah I know. Steve has always been pretty good at this kind of thing," the other man answered.

* * *

Kono Kalakaua finally got home late that night. They had been searching for Jake Daniels pretty much all day. She collapsed on her couch and relished the silence and peace of her tiny homey cottage. Her phone ringing interrupted the moment. She growled. Reaching over, she picked it up the name 'McGarrett' lit up the screen.

"Kono, burn. Now," Steve said when she answered. She rolled her eyes. Steve had insisted they all get burn phones that could handle four way calls. That way if their normal cell phones got taken away or they were unsafe to talk about certain things on, they could talk on the burn phones. They had surprisingly come in handy on more than one occasion. Kono was kind of surprised that she had to use it now. What was so important? She went and grabbed the burn phone. They called each other.

"What Steve?" she snapped.

"Kono is there a dark car sitting in front of your house too?" Steve asked. Kono immediately went on high alert. Discreetly she peeked out the window. Sure enough a black Chevy Tahoe sat in front of her house.

"Yeah. Who do you think it is?" she asked.

"Well if the helicopter circling my house is anything to go on, I'd say the Navy is on to us," Steve told her.

"Dammit. What do we do?" she asked.

"Nothing. If they're not gone by morning, don't come to work. We can talk again on the burn phones and come up with a plan. I'm going to call Chin," Steve explained.

"Ok boss. Talk to you tomorrow then," Kono said. She heard him hang up and smirked. He never was one for good byes.

At about 2AM Kono Kalakaua woke up. She had no idea what had woken her. She listened. There, that had probably woken her. Whispering came from the living room.

"We've got to get her laptop. We need to know how deep 5-0 is in," a voice said. Kono could've sworn she knew that voice.

"Ok. Anything else?" another voice asked. Kono didn't wait for an answer. She grabbed her gun and jumped up. She held her gun to the two men in her living room and flipped on the light. There two men stood in uniform. She was right. She did know one of them.

"Joe?"

**A/N: cliffy! Lol. So what do ya think? I thought I'd draw out if Jake is Danny some. More of him in the next chap. This was basically 5-0's efforts and the Navy's resistance. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jake**

"Kono. Should have known you'd wake up," Joe said.

"Are you the man in charge?" she asked.

"Yeah. Uh so what are you going to do with us?" Joe asked. Was that a hint of fear she heard in his voice.

"Well first I'm gonna call Steve," she laughed.

"Yeah but we've had your phones bugged for a while," Joe said. Kono snorted.

"Didn't you think we knew that?" she asked. She picked up the burn phone where it sat on the table. Joe glared at her. "Steve's idea! You trained him! Your fault!" she said.

"I suppose that's true yeah," Joe admitted. She smiled victoriously and dialed Steve's burn phone number. He answered sounding kind of sleepy.

"McGarrett," his voice sounded groggy.

"Steve, it's Kono. Found out Joe is in charge. He's standing here in my living room. He and another Navy guy were trying to steal my laptop. They were trying to figure out how deep 5-0 is in and how much they know," Kono told her boss. He was wide awake fast.

"Okay. Would you please tell him to call off the chopper? It's starting to get annoying. Then tell him that Chin and I will be over there as fast as we can. Then we'll talk. And assure him this isn't up for discussion," Steve told her.

"Got. See you in a while boss," she said. She hung up before he did. She knew he wouldn't say good bye.

"Okay Joe. Here's the plan. First call off the chopper. Steve says its kinda getting annoying. Then he and Chin are coming over here. Then we'll talk," Kono explained. The firm look on her face said the last part. This wasn't up for discussion. It was happening. Whether Joe approved or not. Because Kono was in charge here not him. He nodded.

"Park, do as the lady says. Call off the chopper. Tell them to bring our man with them here," Joe ordered. The man hopped to it. Then he turned to Kono.

"I hate how you're in charge here. But I admire you. You are a strong woman. The Navy would be proud to have you," Joe offered. Kono laughed.

"I don't think Steve would like that very much," she said.

"Probably not," Joe agreed. Park came back.

"Commander, they have a problem," he said.

"What problem could they possibly have?" Joe asked the man.

"Well, our guy took a 'chute and jumped from the chopper. They have no idea where he's at," Park said.

"Oh god. Tell them they'd better find him. Start with McGarrett's house. Because I know him. He'll go straight to Steve," Joe said. Park nodded.

"Yes sir," he said and stepped away. Kono looked at him inquiringly.

"Well, we may have a problem. I'll explain it later. Right now I need to be finding this guy. I'd rather wait to tell you his name. Although I imagine you can figure out who I'm talking about. At least his second name," Joe explained. Then he walked away. Just like that Kono wasn't in charge anymore.

* * *

Steve was about to leave his house when a knock on the door came. That was odd. Who was there? He went and looked through the peephole. He opened it when he realized who stood there. Jake Daniels.

"Steven let me in. Hurry!" Jake said and stepped in. Wait a minute. Steven? That sounded like...but...wow.

**A/N: another cliffy! I know. Y'all hate me! Sorry! I couldn't resist. Review please and let me know what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back! Next chapter! Sorry the last one was kinda short!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jake. And any unrecognized Naval officers. **

"Shhhhhhh. I know Steve. Just let me in. I need to hide. You know where," 'Jake' told him. Steve knew all right. Only Danny knew the secret hiding place. They went into the basement. Then Steve pushed in the tile and the wall moved. They walked into the passageway and Steve closed it behind them.

"Steve, I'm sorry. But the Navy took me into protective custody. I couldn't tell anyone. No one knows I'm alive. The only people that know are Joe, high ranking Navy officials and now you. Not even the guys protecting us know my real name," Danny said.

"Danny I thought you were dead. Do you know the amount of grief we went through? Poor Kono almost committed suicide because of you. I was the only thing that stopped her," Steve told his best friend, newly resurrected from the dead.

"Oh my god Steve. I'm sorry. They told me if I told anyone they would move me to another country. At least if I'm in Hawaii I could talk to you guys and still interact with you. Unfortunately you three are damn good detectives. I underestimated you guys," Danny explained.

"Well for right now you need to go upstairs. Half the Navy will be knocking on your door any minute now. Tell them you want Joe to come here. Tell them you won't reveals anything until Joe comes here peacefully to talk," Danny told him.

"I kinda like this new Navy-oriented Danno," Steve grinned.

"Shut up Steven," Danny growled.

"Yes sir Commander Williams!" Steve joked before stepping out of the passageway. He went upstairs. Sure enough it seemed like half the Navy was surrounding his house. He went outside.

"Commander McGarrett, where is Jake Daniels?" the man in charge said.

"I'm not talking until you get me Commander Joe White here peacefully. He's the only one I'm gonna talk to," Steve said. The man glared at him. Steve glared right back. This threw the man slightly off. He wasn't used to being talked back to. Or glared back at. Finally he agreed.

"All right we'll get White here. I'll see you in a while McGarrett," the man told him. Steve nodded and walked back into his house. He grabbed the burn phone and went back into the passageway. He called Kono.

"Hey boss. What's up? I assume Jake landed somewhere by your house and is there now? Joe received news that he had grabbed a parachute and jumped from the chopper," she said.

"Yeah, Kono. Danny is here," Steve said. There was a silence as Kono processed what Steve had just told her.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "_OH MY GOD!_" she yelled excitedly. Steve took the phone away from his ear. Danny stood there laughing at him. Steve handed the phone to him.

"Hey Kono," Danny greeted her.

"Oh my god Danny. It is so good to know that you're alive!" she said.

"Good to know that you think it's good to know that I'm alive," Danny said.

"What? Oh who cares? So what's the plan?" she asked.

"Well, Joe is coming over here. We'll talk everything out. I assume you're coming? And we are calling Chin to come over too," Danny explained.

"Okay. On my way," she said.

"Bye Kono," Danny said with a smile.

"Bye Danno. Nice to have you back," Kono said a smile on her face. Danny could hear it in her voice. They hung up and Danny turned to Steve.

"Okay. Call Chin. Update him. Tell him to come over. Then go upstairs and wait. I'll keep the door partially cracked so I'll wait for your call," Danny explained.

"Yes boss," Steve winked and went upstairs. Danny rolled his eyes. Yep, it was definitely good to be back. That was for sure.

**A/N: so this was mostly just a filler, this-is-the-plan kind of chapter. So review please! Next chap soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back! On to the next chapter! Drunk Danny in this chapter:) Sorry haven't updated in a forever! Been busy cleaning house! And school and writer's block! :/**

**Disclaimer: I only own 'Jake' not Danny, any Naval officers you don't recognize and the plot**

**_LAST CHAPTER!_**

Kono walked up the steps to Steve's house. She wondered if the Navy officers hiding in the bushes knew she knew they were there. She assumed probably not. For Navy officers they weren't very quiet. She laughed silently to herself. They tensed up as she neared the front of the house and she wondered when they'd stop her.

"Guys, I know you're in the bushes. You don't have to worry. My name is Officer Kono Kalakaua, Five-0," Kono identified herself. The three men stepped out of hiding.

"Yes ma'am. Now we know it is you. Joe said you'd know we were here," one said. Kono grinned.

"Well if you'll excuse me then. I need to get inside," Kono said. When they hesitated Kono's smile dropped. Her face turned deadly. All three men knew that look. It was the look of the enemy ready to attack. And from what they heard, this slip of a woman could definitely do that. They immediately let her through. She smiled a sweet smile at them and walked to the front door and let herself in.

"Steve. It's me!" Kono yelled. She knew he was probably hiding somewhere around here with gun at the ready. Preparing to shoot to protect him and Danny. That was just a general guess. But based on past experiences, a good one.

"Danny! Kono's here!" Steve yelled stepping out of his hiding spot. Well, whaddya know, she was right! Danny came out of the basement stairs. Even with his brown hair it was nice to have him back. Kono walked over to him and they hugged.

"Good to have you back brah," Kono told him.

"It is definitely great to be back. Although that animal over there keeps telling me I act like I'm in the Navy now. And he called me Commander Williams!" Danny told her.

"Huh. I guess the Navy really wants us Danny. Joe tried to convince me to join up," Kono told him with a laugh. A second later there was a knock on the door. Kono opened it. Joe stood there. Chin was coming up the pathway right behind him. Both men came in and everyone sat down.

"Start at the beginning," Steve instructed. Joe did.

"Well, HPD had gotten a tip that one of your old Navy enemies was in town. They immediately called us. They quickly put me in charge because of my relations with Steve. As soon as we got the call Danny was shot I put him in Navy WITSEC. The people in the ambulance were ordered to tell you he was dead. Then we put Danny in the care of a doctor that was highly skilled with bullet wounds from the Navy. He patched Danny up. When he was healed fully we dyed and cut Danny's hair. Then we made sure he was clean shaven. We got him a new wardrobe and came up with the name Jake Daniels. We wanted him to move somewhere. LA is where we suggested. But he refused," Joe paused and Danny picked up where he left off.

"I wanted to reconnect with the team. And my daughter. I didn't want to move away from you guys. I convinced Joe that it would work and he let me go. He bought me a beach house and told me to lead a normal life. He warned me if I told anyone then he would permanently move me to someplace like Arkansas where no one would think to look for me. Then if I didn't stay there and tried to make an escape or something he would lock me up in prison. I had no choice but to listen. I let you all see me. I tried to change what I sounded like and everything. But you guys saw right through it. I guess you listened better than I thought you were when I lectured you on detective work," Danny said. A grin was starting to form as he looked at Steve. Steve winked at him.

"So I because of your 'detective work' we have to go in and put our plan into motion sooner than expected. We know where our guy's at. We had a plan that would take about a week to do. But that can't happen now that he knows that Danny is alive. Because the press is everywhere," Joe finished.

"What are we waiting for?" Steve asked. Joe gave him a disapproving look.

"Uh yeah I don't think so," he said.

"Joe, this guy tried to kill Danny because of me. Don't you dare try to tell me we can't go!" Steve said.

"Steve, you have too much emotional effort in this mission. It would risk the lives of too many people," Joe argued. Surprisingly, or not surprisingly depending on the way you look at it, Kono was the one that convinced Joe.

"Joe. Please," she simply said. She begged him with her eyes. They needed this. They needed to get rid of the douche bag that would try to kill one of their own.

"All right. I give up!" Joe said. Steve smirked.

"The puppy dog eyes always work," he said. Kono laughed at that. It was kind of true. Everyone suited up. They put their Kevlar on. They strapped on their guns. For Steve and Joe it was guns and knives. They joined a SEAL team in a waiting chopper. They flew to Maui, where the man was. They all did their jobs right. Everyone surrounded the building. The man surrendered without a problem. He went to jail. But not before Steve "accidentally" punched him. Or so the guy claimed. Joe 'saw nothing'. Everyone smirked with pride and happiness at that.

* * *

Two days later: McGarrett Residence

"What _the hell _are you guys talking about? I would never do anything like that!" Steve defended himself.

"Steven, this steak tastes suspiciously like FISH!" Danny exclaimed.

"Danny, I would never replace your steak with fish. I know you don't care for Hawaii's fish," Steve said honestly. "But _Kono..._" he trailed off. She jumped up.

"Hey! Don't accuse me!" she said. "You've got no evidence that suggests I did it!"

"Oh my god you even sound like a cop off duty," Danny moaned. Kono and Chin just laughed. "Wait a minute, where did you get these steaks?" he popped up suddenly.

"Uhhhh... Kamekona I think," Steve said.

"That explains it," Chin said laughing.

"Yep it does," Steve agreed.

"Wait a minute-" Kono started.

"Don't you dare defend him, Kono Kalakaua!" Danny said. She laughed and put her hands in the air.

"I wouldn't think of it Daniel Williams!" she said. "Steve I'm gonna go get another beer. You want one?" she asked.

"You're not gonna offer me one?" Danny asked.

"Danno, you've had what six now?" Steve asked.

"Psh. It's only been five. Wait a minute," he paused to count the bottles on the table in front of him. Everyone held back their laughter. "Yep five," he announced. Kono was heard laughing as she walked away. Drunk Danny was always funny Danny. Drunk Danny was always fun to play tricks on too. Two minutes after Kono had went outside she came back with three bottles. She set one at her place, one at Steve's place, and the last at Danny's place. Danny was pleasantly surprised. Steve's eyebrows shot up. Kono's smirk said it all. Danny took a big swig. And spit it back out.

"What the _HELL_ is that?!" he asked.

"Just a little concoction I call water and salt," she said.

"You just gave me ocean water?!" Danny asked.

"No. Technically not. Because it had only a small amount of salt in it," she said.

"Whatever. Same difference," Danny muttered.

Later that night Danny had collapsed on Steve's couch. Chin and Kono were about to go home. Danny had found it more convenient to pass out on Steve's couch. They stood there and shook their heads at him.

"Ya know, my hair actually looks pretty good on him," Steve said.

"Definitely not happening Steven!" came Danny's voice. They had thought he was asleep. Kono and Chin snickered at the two men. Steve glared at Danny's back. "The laser glare isn't going to blow me up ya know," Danny said. His eyes were still closed and he faced the back of the couch.

"Shut up Daniel," Steve said.

"Night guys!" Kono said.

"Night all!" Chin said. They left.

"Night Steven!"

"Night Danno!"

"Shut up."

A/N: Sorry it took so long I didn't know how to end it and writers block and stuff! Finished it! How did ya like?


End file.
